Jukeboxes have long been used for the playing of phonographic records. With the development and substitution of compact disks for phonographic records in the music industry, there has developed a need for jukeboxes capable of effectively playing and storing compact disks.
Further, traditional jukeboxes normally require a pause between the ending of one selection and the beginning of the next due to the use of devices that select a single record at a time and have only one playing station. This results in dead time between selections which is disappointing to the listener. Jukeboxes are normally used as a revenue generator for an establishment. The dead time between selections decreases potential revenue for the establishment.
Since compact disks also are now used for data storage, there are situations where large numbers of compact disks need to be efficiently accessible so they can be read by a computer. Again, any dead time between selections of such compact disks interferes with the information flow to the computer which decreases the efficiency of the system.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple but effective device for selecting and playing CDs in jukeboxes or in connection with data processing systems while providing access to a large number of compact disks.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent the loss of time between musical or data selection.